


Time Portal

by aleysiasnape



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alohomara, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione stumbles upon a mystic room and tries to use Alohomora to get her out.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Time Portal

**Author's Note:**

> This is for cast the dice roll 7/11/20 and I picked the trope: Locked in a room. I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Also full filling one of the Marvelously Bingo Card square: Alohomora
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger huffed in frustration. She had no idea where she wound up at. The door she opened in Sanctum Sanctorum was a time portal. _Stephen should have warned me!_ "Alohomora," she tried to open the door. 

Hermione tried the Alohomora spell several times. She didn't want to give up and didn't want to find out who else was in the room.

Wong was walking down the mystical corridor when he saw one of the doors blasted from the inside. _Who would dare try to enter the Sanctum Sanctorum?_ Then he remembered he was looking for Hermione.

Quickly he opened the door and out tumbled Hermione, wand in hand. He peered inside the portal, making sure nothing else followed and closed the door quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione! Stephen was worried and sent me to find you."

"Well, he could have warned me about that particular door! It seemed that I was in there for a whole day."

Wong showed Hermione the clock mantel. She blinked.

"I was only in that room for five minutes? What type of room was that?" she fussed.

"That room you stumbled across, love is a temporal time portal. Be thankful Wong found you when he did. That door has a history of keeping people in."

"You need to fix that door!"

"Wish it was that easy, Hermione. It only responded to the Ancient One, and she isn't here."

Wong had come back with an old tome in hand. "This could be a solution. I found it in the forbidden books." He handed Hermione the tome ignoring Stephen's stare.

Hermione looked at the title: _Mysterious Time Portals_

"After we read this, are you up to discovering where it leads to?"

Stephen sighed, "As long as you can use Alohomora to get us out. We should be fine."

"I'm game as long as Wong can lead us back home." Hermione started reading the book.

"Wong, we need tea, lots of tea, and food if we're to figure out which room and how to fix that damned door!"

Wong nods his head in confirmation and left to brew the honey lemon tea that Stephen liked so well.

Stephen sat down next to Hermione, pad in hand while she pointed out different things in the book, and he made notes.

"Are you sure we want to experiment with that particular door?" He asked worriedly.

"Now you seem out of sorts about this door? Why have you steered clear of that particular one for a long time, love?"

Stephen sighed and turned the last page in the tome. He feared that she would find the portal to Dormammu, and he wasn't ready for her to fight him yet.  
"Stephen, you are stalling! Please tell me!" she implored him, laying her hands on his arm.

Wong brought the tea in just in time to stall Stephen's answer. He looked at the page, back at them, and left quickly.  
After several cups of tea and the last page still, unrevealed Stephen turned it so Hermione could see why he stayed clear.

Her eyes widened in fear, "Dormammu? I'm so glad Wong got me out of there!"


End file.
